We must here a proposal for a Nathan Shock Center of Excellence in Basic Biology of Aging that would build on the long tradition of geriatrics and gerontology at the University of Rochester Medical Center. The proposed Center would have a four-fold purpose: (1) To enhance the quality of research in the basic biology of aging, (2) to facilitate coordination of research on aging, (3) to create a regional/national resource for molecular and cellular technologies and (4) to create an environment for faculty growth in aging research. These goals would be implemented by an Administrative Core coordinating an integrated set of others Cores. The Gene Expression Vector Core provide investigators in the biology of aging with the viral vectors to create transfected cell lines, primary cells or transduce organs in intact animals. Investigators could then use the DNA array technology of the Microarray Analysis Core to survey and quantitate gene expression as a function of age and experimental manipulation. Ascertaining which array data sets are free of bias or artifact requires independent validation. Validation of a subset of genes in the array data set could then be achieved by real time quantitative PCR using the Gene Expression Vector Core and/or by quantitative in situ hybridization at the cellular level using the Molecular and Cellular Imaging Core. The resulting extensive data sets could then be analyzed using multi-variate statistics and informatics analyses provided by the Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core. These Core can, of course, be utilized as stand alone capabilities when warranted by experimental design area. Reagents and techniques developed by the Cores would be available nationally. The Research Development Core will play an important role in the reaction of an environment for faculty growth in aging research through recruitment of outstanding new faculty, programs supporting pilot projects, providing partial salary support to investigators in the biology of aging, mentoring faculty and by instituting seminars, lectures and retreats.